DIVERGENT - Der Kuss
by Estella Carn
Summary: Es scheint zu Divergent - der Film - noch keine Kategorie zu geben, so dass ich meine Story hier veröffentliche, obwohl sie sich auf den ersten Kuss zwischen Four und Tris bezieht, so wie er im Film passiert ist! Wie könnte Four die Situation erlebt haben?


**DIVERGENT - Der Kuss**

**von Estella**

Ich lehne mich auf das Geländer, das den Balkon meines Appartements umrandet und atme die kühle Abendluft ein. Meine Hände zittern und ich fühle mich ausgelaugt. Meine Gedanken kreisen noch immer um meine Angstlandschaft, die ich gerade durchlebt habe, und ich weiß, dass sie mir wieder Alpträume bescheren wird.

Ich hoffe, dass es wenigstens Tris geholfen hat, sich mit mir zusammen meinen schlimmsten Ängsten zu stellen. Ich hatte ihr zeigen wollen, wie sich ein Ferox in einer Simulation verhalten würde und wie sie es verbergen kann, eine Unbestimmte zu sein. Aber im Moment frage mich eigentlich nur, wie sie auf das gerade Erlebte reagieren wird. Ich habe sie hinter die Fassade von Four blicken lassen und ihr Tobias gezeigt. Jetzt fühle ich mich verletzlich und ausgeliefert.

Ich mache mir weniger Sorgen um meine Angst vor Höhen, von der sie bereits wusste, oder um meine Angst vor engen Räumen. Ich glaube auch, dass sie meine Angst einen Unschuldigen töten zu müssen, nachvollziehen kann. Doch ich weiß nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren wird, dass ich ebenfalls aus der Fraktion der Altruan stamme und Marcus Eaton's Sohn bin. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie mich ansehen wird, jetzt wo sie weiß, dass die Gerüchte über die Gewalttätigkeit meines Vaters wahr sind und er mich misshandelt hat.

Ich höre ihre zögernden Schritte hinter mir. Ich sehe sie an, während sie neben mich tritt und mit ihren Händen die eiserne Balustrade umklammert. Sie wirkt verstört, eingeschüchtert, erschöpft. Aber zu meiner Erleichterung kann ich kein Mitleid in ihrem Blick erkennen.

„Four?" fragt sie vorsichtig. „Vier Ängste?"

"Vier damals, vier heute," kläre ich sie auf. „Ich gehe immer wieder rein, aber ich glaube, man wird sie nie los."

Ein ernüchternder Gedanke! Ich sehe, wie er ihr sämtliche Illusionen raubt und bereue es augenblicklich, ihn laut ausgesprochen zu haben. Ich wende meinen Blick von ihr ab und sehe stattdessen auf das Panorama Chicagos.

„Kann ich dich was fragen?" wechselt Tris schließlich das Thema. Ihre Stimme klingt unsicher und bricht am Ende ihrer Frage.

„Klar," antworte ich und lächele sie aufmunternd. Ich bin gespannt, was sie von mir wissen will.

„Was für ein Tattoo hast du?" fragt sie leise und ich schmunzele. Sie ist unglaublich süß, wenn sie so schüchtern ist.

Im gleichen Augenblick erkenne ich, wie schwer es ist, ihr mein Tattoo zu beschreiben und auch wie viel mehr es noch von mir und meiner Persönlichkeit preisgeben würde. Doch was habe ich zu verlieren? Sie ist nicht schreiend davongelaufen, als sie von meiner Vergangenheit erfahren hat. Also wird sie auch damit umgehen können, wer ich heute bin.

„Willst du es sehen?" frage ich sie deshalb ernst.

Sie nickt fast unmerklich und wartet.

Nun bin ich derjenige, der zögert. Der Gedanke, mich vor ihr auszuziehen, und sei es nur mein T-Shirt, verunsichert mich tatsächlich. Bevor ich es mir anders überlegen kann, drehe ich ihr den Rücken zu und ziehe mein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Ich streife es von meinen Armen und lasse es neben mir auf den Boden fallen.

Die darauffolgende Stille kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Ich spüre, wie sich meine Nervosität mit jeder Sekunde, die sie mein Tattoo auf dem Rücken betrachtet, steigert.

„Es ist wunderschön," flüstert Tris endlich. Erstaunt stelle ich fest, dass ich erleichtert bin; erleichtert darüber, dass ihr mein Tattoo gefällt, dass ICH ihr gefalle.

Im gleichen Moment berühren ihre Fingerspitzen mein Schulterblatt und ich zucke zusammen. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich, als ihre kühlen Finger sanft über das Symbol der Ferox, dann über das der Altruan und schließlich tiefer über das der Candor und Ken bis zum Symbol der Amité auf meiner Lendenwirbelsäule gleiten.

"Die Fraktionen," stellt sie verwundert fest. "Wieso denn alle fünf?"

„Ich möchte nicht bloß eins sein," versuche ich, es ihr zu erklären. „Ich KANN nicht bloß eins sein. Ich möchte mutig sein, und ich möchte selbstlos sein, und klug und ehrlich und freundlich."

Ich wende mich ihr wieder zu und sehe sie an. Wir stehen unglaublich nah beieinander.

„Gut, an freundlich arbeite ich noch," schmunzele ich und hoffe, sie damit zum Lachen zu bringen. Doch sie lacht nicht. Sie sieht mich nervös mit ihren wunderschönen Augen an und ich weiß, dass dies endlich der richtige Moment ist.

Ich ziehe sie mit meiner Hand an ihrem Nacken zu mir, um sie zu küssen. Als sich unsere Lippen berühren, schließe ich die Augen. Ich lasse meine Hände ihren Rücken hinuntergleiten, um sie näher an mich zu bringen, und vertiefe unseren Kuss.

Ihre Hände liegen auf meinen Schultern, doch schließlich schlingt sie ihre Arme um meinen Hals, wodurch sie sich noch enger an mich drückt. Sie erwidert meinen Kuss - leidenschaftlich.

**-Ende-**


End file.
